Mishkah
}} |- | colspan="2" | |- valign="top" | |- | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#66CDAA" style="border-bottom:0px dark gray; font-size:12px; color:#008000;" | Political Information |- |Classification |Republic |- |Currency |Mishkah credit |- |Demonym |Mishkan |- |National Animal |Nightglider |- |National Language(s) | Mor Friivish Mishk (Native language) |- |Capital City |Illumin |- |Largest City |Baalin |- |Leader |Lona Kiddsun |- |GDP |$412 billion (as of 2046) |- |National Religion |Theoavarism |- valign="top" | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#66CDAA" style="border-bottom:0px solid gray; font-size:12px; color:#008000;" | Geographical Description |- |Continent |Baecca |- | Borders |N/A |- | Oceanic coasts |Boreal Harbian Ocean, Seas of Ice |- | Biomes |Forests, Mires and rocky cliffs. |- |Population | 15 million (as of 2052) |- valign="top" | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#66CDAA" style="border-bottom:0px solid gray; font-size:12px; color:#008000;" | Miscellaneous Information |- | Motto | "United we stand, justice and independence for all." |- | Current Known Alliances |•Domi Concordia •San Locura |- |Time zone |(UTC-2) |- | Member of | •Atonement of Harmony •Capitalist Sanction |} The Republic of Mishkah is a geopolitically small nation on a Baeccan landmass northeast of Avarice. It is known for its cold climate and winged lizards. While Mor Friivish is commonly spoken, some natives still speak the native language of Mishk. History locuran explorers..blah..blah.. Economy Figure it out, look at any of the "Economy of ..." pages or Harbitros page for example. Government The important one. Culture Figure it out. Food Use pictures or describe. Fashion The fashion is divided into two "groups". The reason for this is that the people dress very differently. The clothes in Southern Mishkah are bold, sometimes skimpy and have gothic elements. However, people there wear just about anything. The clothes in Northern Mishkah are usually simple and all about comfort when moving around. They have rustic elements to them. Southern Nowadays, there are different fashions for different groups of people. Usually for females, Mishkan clothes are in pastel colours, and have gothic/lolita elements. For men, they usually wear long sleeved shirts with pants. The more comfortably, the better. large.jpg|Typical Clothes for Mishkan Teens large (1).jpg|Dying hair in pastel colours is also popular amongst teens Cool-Teen-Fashion-Looks-For-Boys-13.jpg|Men's wear 6935900688_682772a71f_b.jpg|Winter Fashion Stephanie-and-Missy-1.jpg|Northern Fashion Northern Clothing in Northern Mishkah consists of jeans, long sleeved shirts and boots. There is virtually no difference for how the men dress, but females tend to dress in very warm comfortable clothing. Floral patterned skirts are also common. Sports Martial arts are very popular in Mishkah, and so is archery, horse racing and hunting. Fishing is also popular, having contests to see who can catch the most and biggest fish. In most Mishkan schools, martial arts classes are part of P.E., or optional. List of Mishkan States *NOTE: REMOVE THIS MESSAGE, BUT, I ONLY LEFT YOU WITH SPOTS FOR 4 STATES, SO IF YOU NEED MORE AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO ADD MORE, JUST TELL ME AND I'LL ADD SOME Fauna Mishkah has quite a few animals, mostly being large mammals and birds of prey. There are also a few reptiles, including the national animal: winged lizards. Flora Figure something out Category:Nations Category:Atonement of Harmony Category:Capitalist Sanction Category:Baecca